


Shim, Shem, Sham

by DiesAnotherDay



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Open Relationships, Scissoring, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiesAnotherDay/pseuds/DiesAnotherDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragon age Kink meme: Threesome with Female Trevelyan Inquisitor/ Solas/ Female Lavellan Herald</p>
<p>What if the Inquisitor and the Herald are two different people? The Herald a dalish elf knows nothing of the political gambits that take place in human society. So in walks a human noble who is willing to lead the Inquisition and make sure the events at Haven are not repeated. However, despite everyone's knowledge the two start a secret relationship but now they want everyones favorite hobo apostate to join in on the fun... uh, oh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shim, Shem, Sham

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written anything in the genre of F/F before as that is usually my squick. However, I (like Tali Zorah) love a good interspecies relationship. So, just a warningas what I wrote gets kind of graphic and this chapter only has F/F so if your not interested I am sorry. The next chapter will contain the threesome freak show in the bedroom... or at least it should. -_-'

Everyone knew, from the Winter palace in Orlais to Recliff Village in the Hinterlands of Ferelden. What was strange was that Solas had never pegged Ellana to be interested in women, much less human women. When they had met the obvious flirting was well- obvious. So when the Herald defeated Corypheus and when the Inquisition excepted Evelyn as their Inquisitor, to serve as its strong political leader and take the mantle of protecting Ellana, it surprised him how well the two hit it off. There was no struggle for power or dominance. There was no awkward tension or friction when it came to personal or political views. The two worked together like a well-oiled machine that would set even the greatest Dwarven craftsman to shame. 

A Dalish elf and a human noble though?

Fighting side by side, eating side by side, and sharing ideas and decisions like one high functioning unit? 

… And then of course there was the more intimate side to their relationship. It didn’t really click into place until the recent events at Halamshiral. Of course both the Herald and the Inquisitor arrived at the Winter Palace hand in hand sporting similar clothing. While Evelyn wore her garish red attire, the Inquisitions crest adorning her dress uniform, and gold embroidery making her both look professional and formal, Ellana wore something more green… more Dalish. Ellana herself wore a uniform somewhat similar to Evelyn’s but her formal grass green attire truly suited her better as well as the brown leather accents and golden embroidery depicting the symbols of her clan. Both of them were truly a daunting pair with their heads held high as they ascended the stairs to greet the Empress. As the night went on when the two weren’t taking quick “breaks” from the party to conduct espionage they were dancing, laughing and conversing side by side with the nobility. The two were the perfect pair both in the political field and the battle field as they defeated Duchess Florianne and united Briala, Celene and Gespard to work together towards the common goal. 

Of course it wasn’t surprising how enchanted the elven apostate had been with Ellana as she put even the courtesans of ancient Arlathan to shame. Perhaps, her attire wasn’t “feminine” by any means but she looked feral and beautiful. Maybe it was the many glasses of wine or the adrenaline that came with dealing with high stakes politics but Solas found himself making his way towards the balcony where he saw his heart’s desire slip away mere moments ago. 

However, what he saw when he got their sobered him up quite fast.

There on the Balcony, literally tong tied and entangled, was both Trevelyan and Lavellan. Hair disheveled as fingers weaved through fine tresses, lipstick smeared from passionate kisses, and clothing wrinkled as Ellana ground against Evelyn erotically from her perch on the balcony railing. The heady feminine moans still haunted the apostates mind as he painted his depiction of the events of the battle at Halamshiral on the rotunda wall cursing himself all the while.

Perhaps it was a good thing that Ellana went to the side of Evelyn. The human had a good head on her shoulders and was open to anything whether it be spirit, nature or magic. Cole especially seemed to take a liking to her but then again so did Vivienne, Dorian, Sera, The Iron Bull, Varric… Well pretty much everyone liked Evelyn, though the same could be said about Ellana. Evelyn made a habit of visiting him asking him questions about the fade and the ancient elves. Solas admired the casual way she approached while simultaneously keeping things professional and to the point. It had just been weeks ago that he professed his great respect for the woman and all she had done for the Inquisition and Ellana. 

The former had returned his words of admiration and the while the two shared an affection akin to deep friendship nothing more had transpired. Of course he had never viewed Evelyn as anything more than a friend or an ally worthy of admiration. What little contact he had with humans over the centuries left his opinion skewed and while he thought them brutish Evelyn had proved to him that some humans could be as wise and gentle as any other being to be admired. She was tall standing at about his height and he supposed she was rather attractive. Her small waist and wide set hips gave her- what did the humans call it- and hourglass figure and even her heavy chest added to the curvature of her body. Completely foreign to him as he was more used to the willowy yet graceful figure of elven woman such as Ellana whose small, perky breasts and long limbs would have been the envy of any elf in Arlathan. 

The Apostate shook his head to clear his mind from his inner musings as he realized where his train of thought was taking him. Cursing at himself he realized that he had lost focus and began painting the wrong section of his mural the wrong color. Rubbing his nose, careful not to smudge paint on his face, he descended from the scaffolding and went to his room to retire for the night hoping the fade could provide him with something to keep his mind off the two women. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The two gyrated against each other as they neared their climax. Their pelvises in the perfect position as they scissor fucked their way into oblivion. The wooden frame of the bed creaked as their gyrations became frantic and haphazard as they began to hit their peak.

“Faster! I’m gonna… Evelyn, I’m gonna!” The elf let out a long whine as her lover gave into her demands speeding up her hips and sucking on the elf’s perky breasts as they bobbed up and down. Seeing her lover post orgasm began to hit Evelyn as she could feel her own orgasm drawing near. Suddenly like a wave slamming against the shore they crashed as they continued gyrating together, riding out their climax. 

Ellana, already sensitive, waited for Evelyn, who had the better stamina in the bedroom, before the human collapsed on top of her still writhing. Stroking her lover’s thick, brown hair Ellana laughed as she watched her lover still twisting her hips obviously still horny despite this being their third round tonight. The human groaned as she lifted her head to look into Ellana’s face with lust filled, frustrated eyes. 

“What’s wrong,” Ellana asked as slight worry tinted her voice. “You’re usually not so… horny.” The elf stated letting the silly word slide past her lips. “Horny” was a term Evelyn had taught her and it still took some getting used to as she wasn’t well versed in pillow talk and all the vulgar words that went with it. 

“Hmmm, it’s nothing.” Evelyn trailed off as she began kissing down the stomach of her already thoroughly sated lover who pulled on her hair before she could reach her already overly sensitive clit. Evelyn hissed, closing her eyes, as the elf dragged her up and flipped them over giving the human the same treatment. As one hand palmed Evelyn’s overly large human breast she sent feather light kisses down her flat lightly sculpted stomach and past the fine curls of her pubic bone. Kissing the swollen lips before delving her tongue into the moist folds she could hear the human who was gripping the sheets like a vice. Evelyn arched her back off the bed trying her best to keep her hips still and while Ellana’s mouth felt amazing it wasn’t enough. Crying out in frustration Evelyn pulled away sitting upright on the side of the bed.

“Are you alright?” Ellana asked thoroughly confused when she thought she had been doing so well. Usually Evelyn was the more dominate partner but wasn’t against letting Ellana take over when she wanted. However, she had never acted so dissatisfied before. The elf worried that maybe she had done something wrong.

“I am, I’m sorry it’s just- it’s not enough.” Evelyn panted as she tried to calm herself from the ache she felt.

“What’s not enough? Did I do something wrong? Do you want me to try something else?” Ellana asked flustered as she tried to get Evelyn to look her in the eyes slightly panicked when she refused to meet her gaze. 

“No it was good, honestly, but it’s just-“ 

Evelyn bit her lip as she looked into the attentive face of her lover who was all too eager to listen to what she was saying. The humans face broke out in a crimson blush as she looked into Ellana’s green eyes trying to figure out how to explain herself without upsetting the elf.

“Have you ever- had sex with a man before?”

Ellana’s large eyes widened as she replayed the question in her mind. Had she ever had sex with a man? The elf blushed as she looked away.

“No.”

“No you’ve never?”

“Never, never.” The elf replied embarrassed by her lack of experience. Evelyn was her first and only lover and had shown her everything. Before that she had never ventured into the realms of sexual desire as it was expressly forbidden unless you had the keepers consent. Even then you would have to be partners for life and Ellana had never thought of any of the males of her clan that way as she saw them all as more of her siblings than life partners. Besides that, sex was for procreating, or at least it had been before she met Evelyn, who had shown her the exquisite ecstasy that came with it orgasm after orgasm. 

“I see, so you’ve never had penetrative sex before?” The human said with mirth in her voice finding the elf’s flustered face cute. 

“No. Except for the thing you do with your hands.” It wasn’t Ellana’s favorite but when accompanied with the proper stimulation…

“So, have you ever even seen a man naked?” 

Ellana inhaled deeply before puffing up her chest. “Of course, the Dalish aren’t afraid of nudity like humans. We bath together and aren’t afraid of our bodies.” 

Feeling mischievous Evelyn crawled back towards Ellana with a wolfish smile. “So you’ve seen one hard haven’t you?”

“Seen what hard?” Ellana said slightly slinking away, trying her best to keep her head from exploding as more blood rushed to her face.

“You know: a prick, penis, cock, dick, shlong? Any of those words sound familiar to you?”

“Well yes, but I- I’ve never…”

“So you’ve never held one in your hand, rock hard yet soft. Stroked it, feel it pulse in your grip while you listened to the deep moans of a living, breathing man?” Evelyn let the word “man” roll off her tongue slightly as Ellana closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip as she innocently blushed and shook her head. “So you’ve never experienced the sensation of him slamming into you. His balls slapping your skin with violent thrusts as he fills you up hitting the deepest spots inside you until you see stars?” 

Ellana gasped as she shook her head more fervently. “No, I’ve already told you no!”

Evelyn chuckled before pulling Ellana into a light embrace. “Maybe we could change that, if you wanted to? After all the more the merrier!” 

“You’re not suggesting!”

“I am!” Evelyn said kissing her lovers cheek. “But only if you’re willing, we don’t have to unless you’re interested. You know I won’t push it on you if you don’t want it. We both promised to keep this relationship civilized when we started.”

Ellana blushed as she thought of the possibility of being with a real man. Than a thought hit her of Evelyn being with a man. It sounded like she knew about it on some level. The idea of the human being dominated but a rough but charismatic lover making he cry out in ecstasy as he slammed himself into her was strangely erotic. 

After all, it was obvious that was what Evelyn wanted. She knew that her human lover liked both men and women and while Ellana had only ever been with Evelyn she didn’t mind at least trying so long as Evelyn was there to keep her grounded.

“Ok,” the elf said timidly, “But who do we ask?” 

Suddenly Evelyn’s face went blank as she pulled back. “Good question.” She muttered as she tapped her chin. “It couldn’t be just anyone, someone that would be close enough that we could trust them to keep their mouths shut. I bet The Iron Bull would be willing.”

“No,” Ellana said shaking her head. “Dorian and The Iron Bull are in a relationship now.”

“What? How do you know that?” The human asked shocked as the two began to ease up from their earlier tension.

“Dorian told me.”

“He told you! Why did he tell you first?”

“Because he said you would get too excited and start demanding details. He said that his relationship isn’t at the stage for idle gossip, yet.”   
“Ooohhh, he is right that tricky magister. If he would have told me I would have demanded details.” Evelyn smirked rubbing her hands together. “I’ll have to wait until he’s ripe for the picking. Then I will bombard him for all the nasty little details.”

Ellana laughed at Evelyn’s lecherous behavior as the two slipped into girl talk. 

“Then who else would you suggest?” Ellana asked. 

“What about… Blackwall?”

Ellana physically flinched as she stuck her tongue out. “No, too much hair. Besides he smells like horses!”

“Oh come on!” Evelyn joked. “You’ll get used to it. Besides we can always bath him. Like a mabari!”

“Oh no, it would be more like a bear. If I wanted to have sex with a bear I would just go out into the woods and shake my ass while on all fours!”

Evelyn laughed despite Ellana’s serious tone. The idea of the spindly elven maiden wiggling her ass in the middle of the forest trying to entice bears was too much. 

“Ok, ok.” Evelyn said wiping tears from her eyes as she tried to calm herself. “Though, I think you would attract more wolves or dogs that way then bears.”

“Alright, moving on,” Ellana clipped, “what about Cullen?”

“What about Cullen?”

“Well,” Ellana started. “He’s well groomed, handsome enough, kind, obviously attracted to the both of us.”

“Yes, but he’s a former Templar. I believe he took a vow of chastity and even if he isn’t a Templar anymore can you imagine trying to entice him into our bed. His poor chantry head couldn’t handle it. He’d stutter until he overheated and then would explode and as much as I would love to see it happen I would rather not make him more of an anxious mess than he has been lately. Though I will admit, I would bang him like a door in a hurricane.”

“Well, obviously Cole, Dorian, and Varric are out of the picture for obvious reasons and unless Sera has a, you know what, tucked in her pants that just leaves…”

Ellana watched as Evelyn’s face went somber. “No, no. I know who you’re thinking about. It’ll never happen.”

“Oh, and who am I thinking about?” Ellana asked as she eyed her lover curiously.

“Solas, and he would never agree to the idea of sleeping with a human. Besides I thought you said you didn’t feel comfortable around him or at least in that way.”  
“Well, yes- and no. I mean- he is good looking. Especially for someone much older than us but- he hates the Dalish. I love my people and I know we have our flaws but- it hurt to have him say those things to me about my people.”

“I know,” Evelyn said quietly. “But I can tell he likes you. Maybe he would accept you but I am just another barbaric Shem. The only thing my people cause is pain and suffering and he’ll hold it against me till I die. Despite what he says.”

“That’s not true.” Ellana said soothingly knowing how much the opinion of every inner circle member weighed heavily on Evelyn’s shoulders. 

“It doesn’t matter. It was interesting conversation but maybe it’s best if we leave it at that. Besides, I’m happy with you.” Evelyn laid a gentle kiss to Ellana’s forehead were the willowy branches of Mythal’s Vallaslin marked the dale as her worshipper. Slowly the human crawled under the covers with Ellana soon following after. Despite Evelyn’s gentle ease into the fade, Ellana was left awake as she continued to reflect on what she and her lover had previously spoken of. Curiosity gnawed at the tender edges of her own curiosity. Already the elf had a fledgling plan of how she could get the unsuspecting apostate into their bed without hardly any effort.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, all I have to say is Scissored into oblivion? Sorry, I laughed when that was all I could think of and like I noted F/F NOT my forte. This will probably be the only story where I write F/F but it was part of the kinmeme and a pivotal part of the story. Hoped you enjoyed reading! Comment and Review! And yes my grammar sucks!


End file.
